powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Eta η -No.07-
Eta η -No.07-''' A.K.A Nana is a Prime Field Interface made to destroy the '''Darkest Night. Information Appearance Eta -No.07-'s design is wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. In the case of Eta, hers is based on battleships. When not in battle, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes tanned skin and long, light blond hair that is tied into an plat that easily reaches the back of her calves. She wears a black body tight jumpsuit that covers her from her neck to her upper thighs; the suit has no back and has a small metallic piece covering the bottom center of her pelvis with a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears her Distortion Drive as an eyepatch that covers her left eye. When assuming battle position, she dons futuristic battleship-themed armor that features a set of seven disembodied cannons that float behind her in a wing-like formation. When Kongou Hamakaze or Yū is in control she becomes a physically young short girl who has long, braided blond hair and large amber eyes. She wears a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie. On top of her dress, she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights. With a sizable bust. Personality Eta has four split personalities: The first is her Hamakaze personality, a rude and egotistical girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Sylar Mercer and any girl with a bigger rack than her, but admires Ryuji Akiyama. The second is Eta, an emotionless girl who tries to calm Hamakaze down whenever she encounters Sylar. Her third personality Yū, is an excellent painter and draws, but extremely terrible in everything else due to lacking any common sense, but is curious and genuinely nice person; these traits may suggest that (s)he suffers Savant's syndrome. And lastly, Kongou, one of the Ten Heroes, but she barely has time to control Eta's body, which is almost similar to her own original body; Kougou's real name is Alison Karbowski and Personality-wise, she is very klutzy, often casting spells that would blow up in her face which is the exact opposite of her graceful appearance. She also acts as a mother to the younger members of the Ten Heroes. It is said that she has a terrible sense of direction, but in fact, she has the natural ability to move through space and time; which she isn't aware of. It is shown during the events of the Darwin's Game Tournament that, Hamakaze develops a passionate hatred for Ajimu Inoue, more specifically women with big breasts, growing extremely jealous of Ajimu's breasts, as well as calling her by names like "Boobzilla" and "Rackcula". Being a Prime Field Interface, Eta's emotions were sealed away, becoming little more than an emotionless machine who kills anyone that obstructs her programming or whom she determines to be hostile,typically wearing a blank expression and speaking in a dreary manner. Having a soft voice, Eta is a girl of few words, since at times, she herself is unsure of what to say, let alone think. . When around Sylar Mercer, however, her personality changes to that of a yandere who is absolutely infatuated with him. In her mind, Eta must have Sylar to herself, and anyone who gets in the way of her love must die. At heart, however, Eta is a sad and lonely girl who has endured years of nightmarish torture (and medical impregnation and rape), clinging to her memories of Sylar to give her hope. It is for this reason that she hates humans, and wants to merge with Sylar to form the Darkest Night. During the events of World War III as Lambda -No.11-, Eta became an emotionless and quiet weapon who was only interested in following Lawrence Winters's orders. However, when she gains her memories back, she shows a more compassionate and kinder personality that is different from her previous yandere personality. Powers Personality Shift- Hindsight- Multiple Bodies- Computer Interaction- *Computer Perception- *Scanner Vision- Hope Empowerment- Unquestionable Loyalty- Ultimate Fighter- Army Annihilation- Unkillable Physiology- *System Anomaly- Physical Law Manipulation- Weapon Constructs- Weapon Entity Generation- Hunter's Eyes- Magic Resistance- She is highly resistent to magic Artillery Proficiency- *Enhanced Cannon Skill- *Trick Bullets- *Ammunition Manipulation- **Ammunition Generation- Alternate Reality Traveling- Supernatural Condition- She is strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, she can Supersonic Flying, durable enough to take powerful explosions as well as a powerful healing ability. *Enhanced Lung Capacity- *Supernatural Senses- **Night Vision- **Invisibility Awareness- *Panmnesia- *Semi-Immortality- **Contaminant Immunity- Gravity Manipulation- *Gyrokinetic Combat- *Density Manipulation- *Space-Time Manipulation- Boundary Manipulation- Its hinted that he powers come from the power to manipulate boundaries Yandere Embodiment- *Violent Obsession- Eta's Fighting Abilities Eta possesses spatial, temporal and gravity related powers, preemptively striking opponents by opening wormholes and stabbing her weapons through to the other side and attack them at a distance. Eta's Distortion Drive is Steins Gate, which involves Eta displacing floating units across the battlefield. These units come in three types depending on the number of blocks, which open up several offensive options, mostly in attacking the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent's focus. These units will fire a beam of energy when initially deployed, but Eta can fire her own beams into these units to maximize their potency. Hamakaze's Powers Personality Shift- Enhanced Athleticism- Gauntlet Proficiency- Mathematical Teleportation- Explosive Fire Magic- Territory Creation- *Territory Empowerment- Yū's Powers Personality Shift- Spatial Displacement- Power Negation- Artistic Intuition- Artistic Creation- Future Art Illustration- Anime & Manga Materialization- Kongou's Powers Personality Shift- Mind Reading- Psychic Shield- Memory Condition- Literary Weapon Proficiency- Instant Transmission- Transcendent Mage Physiology- *Magically Enhanced Physiology- *Magic Combat- **Energy Circle Combat- *Destruction Magic- *Empathic Elemental Magic- *Magical Trap Construction- *Magical Energy Generation- **Magic Aura- *Magic Sensing- *Spell Amplification- *Spell Mixture- *Abjuration- *Blood Magic- She can only summon her Bloody Monday (read:Katana) when she is bleeding, and yes, menstruation also counts. *Emblem Magic- *Unplottable Magic- *Sex Magic- *Onmyōdō- She is also a powerful Onmyoji. **Paper Charm Magic- **Wu Xing Manipulation- Equipment Legacy Weapon - Arcus Diabolus: Take-Mikazuchi- *Wave Motion Blast- *Scatter Shot- By shooting the blast of Take-Mikazuchi through silicon cards,she can cause the beams to split apart hitting multiple targets. *Sheathed Blade Proficiency- *Dies Irae- Limits She needs to eat twice the amount of food a normal person would need She isn't completely immune to her own powers Using her powers drains a lot of her life force Magic Negation can be a huge problem for her For Kongou, using magic takes concentration and focus Buffering of the spells she uses She has no sense of direction The changes in who is in control of the body is completely unpredictable Trivia Arcus Diabolus can means Devil's Arc Take-Mikazuchi is the Shinto God of Lightning Category:Blog posts